Smiling
by Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom
Summary: A story on how a smile can change everything


Smiling

_Thud_

"Hey, no fair!" Beast Boy proclaimed when he found himself on his butt in the gym.

Cyborg chuckled."Please, tell us how what Robin did wasn't fair." Beast Boy thought for a second.

"Well, I wasn't ready!" Beast Boy put his hands on his hips, proud that he had come up with something to make his statement semi-true.

Robin looked tired," Are you ready, now?" Beast Boy looked suspicious.

"Yeah, but why does that mat-ooff!" Beast Boy once again found himself on his butt for the second time in five minutes.

While Beast Boy was talking, Robin had jumped, spun and kicked Beast Boy in the chest mid-air. They had landed at relatively the same time, though one was a little more graceful about it than the other.

"I think that's enough for now. Cyborg, can you order a pizza?" "I'm already dialing."

Robin looked at the other two members of the team. Starfire was exclaiming that his 'defeat of Friend Beast Boy was truly glorious' while Raven had her arms crossed with a small smile on her face.

That in of itself was enough to make Robin feel proud of himself. Raven didn't smile much, even after she defeated Trigon.

Robin didn't understand why. She was so _beautiful _when she smiled, if only she would do it more. No, best she didn't- it would only make him want to -no.

Robin shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought from his brain. Lately, more and more Robin found himself having _certain thoughts_ towards his quiet friend, thoughts that he shouldn't have towards another team-mate, thoughts that people assumed were directed towards Starfire.

But no, Robin didn't like Starfire, not in that way. She was just a little too lost and bright for someone who used to work with one who was nicknamed the 'Dark Knight'.

Cyborg came back into the room then, cell phone snapped shut in his hand. "Three large pizzas, vegetable, meat, and cheese. Robin smiled, that was what they always got.

They got tired of Cyborg and Beast Boy always fighting over toppings so they got three pizzas. Beast Boy got the vegetable, Cyborg and Starfire got the meat, and Raven and Robin would share the cheese.

"Great, let's go Raven." That was another thing they always did. Robin would drive his R-cycle and Raven would carry the pizza.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as she pulled on her helmet in the garage. Robin looked at her startled. "I can read emotions, even if I can't read minds. You're frustrated, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, something someone does just kind of annoys me." Robin answered as he started the bike. He had fond memories of it, he had built it with Batman.

"Yeah, Beast Boy trying to make it seem like he might be able to win gets on my nerves, too."

Robin laughed, trying to ignore the hands on his waist. "No, it's not Beast Boy. It's um girl trouble."

"Oh. Why don't you just tell Starfire that you like her?" Raven asked, sounding a little downcast. Robin paused, debating how much he wanted to reveal. "Because I don't like her that way. I know everyone thinks I do, but I don't and I'm not in denial or anything."

"I believe you." Raven said quietly. Well, quieter, Raven said everything quietly.

Robin shut off the engine as he came up to the pizza place. "Be right back." He climbed off the bike and headed indoors.

Raven watched as he greeted Kyle, the guy who worked the counter on Fridays, her mind racing.

_He said he doesn't like Starfire, so who does he? Can't be Bumblebee or Jinx, he'd be killed by either Cyborg or Kid Flash._

Who could it be, then? Could it be her? No, not in her best trips to Nevermore. He just thought of her as a friend.

"_Would a friend go to Hell and back just to save _you?"Intelligence asked. _"he'd have done that for anyone on the team. Besides he thought that would save the world. _And it did. Didn't it?

Raven shook her head, trying to get rid of the voices, _her _voices.

"Raven, are you okay?" robin asked, vaguely concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, just the voices."

Robin smiled, it was a bit of a joke between them. During the Slade hallucination, when Raven went into his head, he had a set of his own.

"Here" Robin handed the three pizza boxes to Raven, who grabbed them with her powers. They didn't talk on the way back, too lost in their own thoughts to speak.

They came into the living room to find Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg whispering conspiratorially.

"No, that won't work, they'll just get out. " Cyborg whispered.

"What if we write fake letters? That seems to work in the movies?" Starfire suggested. "No, they'll figure it out." Beast Boy shot down.

"Who's 'they'?" Robin asked loudly, causing all three of his teammates to jump.

"Umm..Speedy and Aqualad. We're trying to figure out how to get them together."Beast Boy stammered quickly.

In Titans East, Aqualad rose his head, from his intense make-out session with Speedy, to look around his room, his ears burning.*

"What is it?" Speedy asked, a little dazed because of what the Atlantean had been doing to his mouth. People from Atlantis knew how to do interesting things with their tongues.

"Nothing." Aqualad said as he came back down.

"Aqualad and Speedy, huh? I thought they were straight." Raven commented as she pulled some plates down from the cabinet.

"Nah," Cyborg answered, "Aqua's gay and Speedy's bi." Robin nodded, "Good to know."

This was where Starfire, feeling extremely confused, decided to blurt out, "We were talking about you and Friend Raven! I mean, come the on, you are perfect for each other, are you not?"

There was a crash as Raven dropped the plate she was holding along with the sound of four other plates exploded. While fighting a growing blush, she mumbled, "Sorry," as she fled to her room.

Robin glared at his three friends, "Nice job, Guys." Was all he said before he went to find Raven.

At her door, Robin wasn't getting any response. He banged on the wall one more time before using the bypass code to let himself in. He found Raven hovering above her bed in the lotus position, meditating. He sat on the bed cross-legged and gently tugged on Raven's wrist to pull her down.

"Raven, talk to me. What happened out there?"Raven just sat there arms crossed, refusing to look at him

"If you're going to be like that, I'm going to say what I think and assume I'm right." She didn't answer so Robin sighed, and continued.

"Okay, I think that Starfire had a misinterpretation and blurted out what she thought, without realizing what the effect could be on other people. Then, you felt so disgusted at the thought that we're 'perfect for each other' and dropped the plate. You got so embarrassed and ran away. Am I right?" He finished and prayed that he was wrong.

He didn't want Raven to be disgusted at the thought of them being perfect for each other. He certainly wasn't, in fact, he quite agreed with the idea. Raven didn't say anything.

Robin sighed again as he rose. Before he stepped out the door he said, "As much as you hate the idea of the two of us dating, I like it.

AS he crossed the threshold he heard Raven's voice. "I like it too."

Robin turned around. " I like _you." _Robin walked to the bed again, but this time Raven most _definitely _wasn't ignoring him. He lifted her chin so she wasn't staring at the books on her floor.

" I like you, too." And then he kissed her. It was sweet and simple, but had electricity running between them.

Robin and Raven kissed again, but this time there was nothing simple about it. Raven smiled against Robin's mouth as she ran her hands through his hair.

"you know, you look beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Raven smiled again and he said, that's a great start."

And so it was.

***I love Spaqua!**

**Just something sweet I've been thinking about. I actually wrote this in January, because of a Snow Day****.**


End file.
